


When Superman is pregnant

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: warming: ABOgives birth to childrenNC-17pregnant with a confused brain AU
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warming: ABO   
> gives birth to children   
> NC-17   
> pregnant with a confused brain AU

#superman:Thank you for Bruce Wayne’s donation to the justice alliance# #superman and the Wayne enterprises# #justice league # #Who do you think is the best pair of AO? #

#Why Bruce Wayne and Superman should be together? #

1\. Superman has long lived under the dark pressure of Justice League consultant Batman, and Wayne's enthusiasm is more likely to impress him.   
2\. Wayne always loves to be merciful, why do you think he will not attack Superman?   
3\. Wayne funds the Justice League and even the Watchtower. The funds involved have involved hundreds of millions. When will Wayne do these crazy things? When he was soaking boyfriend/girlfriend. 4. Why is Wayne and Lex Luthor diametrically opposed? Lex’s company is in the metropolis where Superman is, and maybe he has been secretly attached to Superman, and Bruce successfully caught the handle of Lex Group by funding Batman and sent Luther to prison.

Do you see the terrible desire for control? This is definitely love! ! love! !

Clark silently turned off FACEBOOK. The tag of #why Brucewayne and Superman should be together # has already received hundreds of thousands of likes and its popularity has continued to rise. However, the tag only lasts for 30 minutes.

"How long has Bruce been away? How long have they not ‘spent the night’ together?" Clark thought carefully. With his super memory, he knew that the last time was 3 months ago. They are too busy. Bruce has those endless meetings and has a couple of excuses, but he just stays at home quietly, just like those traditional omegas, trying to stay obedient and make his belly swell due to pregnancy. stand up.

‘Have I lost my attraction to Bruce? ’, Clark thought. Those nights when he stayed alone and waited for Bruce to return to the room, and finally fell asleep tiredly, gradually disgusted him. The pictures circulated on the Internet all show the power of Superman as an omega. He is like those characters in the omega equal rights magazine. He is confident, proud, and able to change the world with his own ability. Clark will feel for him. Heartbeat, let alone Bruce who only married his interests.

He looked at his cell phone, and there was a text message, "Urgent business, come back late-B".

Something has to be done to change these, Clark frowned. Bruce was wearing a blue-gray suit and black waistcoat. He was so determined that even if he wandered around the flowers, he couldn't prevent him from falling in love with Bruce. No one can.

He stood up, walked into the bedroom, and opened the small compartment in the closet. When they were newly married, Bruce would always take out the "small toys" that made Karak blush and shy, and Karak always rejected him. . Is this a punishment? Omega should obey Alpha forever.

He carefully picked out the equipment he wanted, a black anal plug with a tail, and a poor set of erotic underwear with little cloth. Clark lay in the bathtub, letting the warm water cover his body, so warm, he put a finger into his back acupuncture that was already overflowing with kinky/liquid, deep, stab, and sobbing deep. Maybe one child, one child is enough to make Bruce change his mind.

After dealing with another poison ivy accident, Bruce hurriedly got out of the car. The smell of aphrodisiac flowers remained on his body. He didn't want to see his little reporter with this smell.

Out of the guest room, wearing a white bathrobe, Bruce gently walked to the master bedroom on the second floor. His omega should have been asleep, and he was able to observe the sleep of his belongings again. The bedside lamp was turned on, and the dim light was sprinkled on the sheet. The sheet was wrapped in an omega exuding soft and delicate sunflower and corn sweet pheromone, mixed with a few cold metallic flavors, they are already combined AO, from the body to the pheromone.

Bruce's nose moved, and Clark's pheromone still smelled of roses, which was strange, but he didn't have the opportunity to think deeply. "Turn off the lights, Bruce." A low, suppressed gasp came from the sheet, his omega.

"Clark." Batman, who had just returned from the night watch, was a little confused, but that didn't prevent him from stepping forward to lift the quilt and lift the veil that covered Clark.

The omega under the sheet didn't wear anything, no, it should be said that it looked like it was worn, but it actually didn't wear anything. The red pregnant man’s shirt is shallowly wrapped around Clark’s upper chest, and two points are raised on the top of the bra. The blue thong is loosely placed on the person under him, with a Superman S logo printed on it. A piece that has been wet. Clark was leaning sideways and half facing him, with a layer of sweat on his body and his forehead. Bruce licked his lips and leaned over to press on him. Although he didn't understand why Clark became so passionate, he also put on his own "Superman Sexy Suit", but this did not prevent him from enjoying his body people. "Clark." He lowered his head and kissed Clark on the back of his neck, watching the son of Metropolis who shyly avoid kissing him every time he accepted stiffly.

"Enjoy me, Bruce." Krakla took Bruce's hand and let his cold fingers slip on his back hole, where there was a small black tail with cold fingers sliding across the hot inner wall, squeezing out the wet inside. With the slippery liquid, Clark buried his head in the pillow in shame. "Stop seeing Superman, okay? At least, give me a child." Clark enthusiastically straddled Bruce's lap, propped up his body, and tried to swallow the hot organs under him.

"Everything is for you." Bruce, driven by Clark's crazy enthusiasm and the aphrodisiac gas of the Plant Ivy inadvertently inhaled, felt something wrong, but the people he loves most are under him, so what else should I worry about? ? He went deep, pricked, jabbed, and finally got inside Clark.

"Bruce! Wayne!" With the morning light on the sheets, Bruce pulled up the sheets, trying to hide the glare, "Clark." He said helplessly, looking at the resentful little reporter standing in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Clark asked.

"Tell you what, the omega baby of the Kent family married to my family? But you begged me to bind you." Bruce leaned on the bed and looked at the angry Clark. He could still recall the yesterday Pheromone is dominated by myself and crying, begging myself not to leave myself, at least to leave him with a child's omega next to him. "How many love stories baby have you read?" Bruce took a few deep breaths, sniffing the smell of roses.

This is a secret.

"I was sad yesterday and I don't know what's going on. But, my God! I didn't go to bed until four o'clock this morning, and now I'm going to work at seven o'clock, you are too much Wayne."

"It's not my fault that sexuality is too good, Clark. Are pregnant people so forgetful? You are the first omega I have ever seen to forget that you are a Superman, but there is nothing else."

"What?" Clark called, his face flushed. He ate ‘Superman’ last night but Bruce was so jealous that he promised to get a knot on the letter and the picture seemed to be in sight.

"Your taste has changed." Bruce stood up, kissed Clark, and helped him adjust the collar of his shirt. "There is a hickey here. A silk scarf would be suitable."

They kissed again.

At 10:30, Alfred smiled and stood before the cold breakfast, and reheated them in the microwave, watching the warm aperture spin. The next generation of Wayne may inherit an empty wine cellar, but at least one next generation is considered an improvement.


	2. Chinese vision

配对：alpha蝙/omega超

warming：ABO生子 NC-17 怀孕脑子不好AU

#超人发言感谢布鲁斯韦恩对正义联盟的捐助# #超人韦恩集团# #正义联盟# #你认为最般配的一对AO是谁？#

#为什么布鲁斯韦恩和超人应该在一起？#

1..超人长期生活在正义联盟顾问蝙蝠侠的黑暗威压下，韦恩的热情更容易打动他。2.韦恩总爱处处留情，你们凭什么认为他不会向超人下手？3.韦恩资助正义联盟甚至资助瞭望塔，其中涉及的资金已经涉及上亿，什么时候韦恩会做这些疯狂的事情？他在泡男朋友/女朋友的时候。4.为什么韦恩和莱克斯卢瑟针锋相对？莱克斯的公司就在超人所在的大都会，说不定早就对超人暗生情愫，而布鲁斯通过资助蝙蝠侠成功抓到了莱克斯集团的把柄把卢瑟送进来监狱。

看到其中的可怕的控制欲了吗？这绝对是爱情！！爱情！！

克拉克沉默地关掉了FACEBOOK，那条#为什么布鲁斯韦恩和超人应该在一起#的tag已经获得了几十万个赞，热度不断攀升，而那条标签只堪堪发出30分钟而已。

“布鲁斯离开了多久了？多久他们没有一起‘共度夜晚‘了？”克拉克仔细思考，凭借自己超级的记忆力，他知道上一次已经是3个月前。他们太忙了，布鲁斯有那些开不完的会，有着一对的借口，而自己只是安静的待在家中，就像那些传统的omega一般，努力保持乖顺，使自己的肚子因为怀孕而膨胀起来。

‘我已经对布鲁斯失去了吸引力吗？’，克拉克想道。那些他独守空房，等待布鲁斯回到房间，最终疲惫的睡着的夜晚逐渐让他感到厌恶。而那些流传于网络上的图片，无不展现出超人作为一个omega的强大力量，他就像是omega平权杂志上的那些人物，自信，骄傲，能够凭借自己的能力改变这个世界，克拉克都会为他感到心动，更不用说是只和他利益联姻的布鲁斯了。

他看了看自己的手机，那里有着一条短信，“紧急事务，晚归——B”。

得做点什么改变这些，克拉克皱眉。他的眼前又浮现出了布鲁斯穿着蓝灰色西装黑色马甲的样子，如此坚毅，即使流连花丛，他也阻止不了自己爱上布鲁斯。没有人可以。

他站了起来，走进卧室，打开衣柜里的小隔层，在他们新婚的时候，布鲁斯总是会从里面掏出那些让卡拉克脸红羞涩的‘小玩具’，而卡拉克总是拒绝他。这是一场惩罚吗？omega应该服从Alpha，永远。

他小心翼翼地从中挑出自己要的器具，一个黑色带着尾巴的肛/塞，还有一套布料少的可怜的情趣内衣。克拉克躺进了浴缸里，任由温暖的水流覆盖他的身体，如此温暖，他把一根手指伸进自己已经溢出淫/液的后穴，深/入，戳/刺，低沉地啜泣。也许一个孩子，一个孩子就足以让布鲁斯回心转意。

处理完毒藤女又一次放置毒物的事故后，布鲁斯急匆匆地走下车，他身上残留着那些催情的花朵留下的气味，他可不想要带着这一身味道去见他的小记者。

走出客房，披着白色的浴袍，布鲁斯轻轻地走向二楼主卧，他的omega应该已经睡了，他得以再次观瞻他的所有物的睡容。床头的灯打开着，昏黄的灯光洒在被单上，被单里包裹着一个散发着柔软细腻的向日葵和玉米甜香的信息素的omega，夹杂着几丝冰冷的金属味，他们是已结合的AO，从身体到信息素上都是。

布鲁斯的鼻子动了动，克拉克的信息素中还有着一股玫瑰的甜香，这有些奇怪，不过他没有机会深思。“关灯，布鲁斯。”一个低沉地压抑着/喘息的声音从被单中传出，是他的omega。

“克拉克。”刚刚夜巡回来的蝙蝠侠有些困惑，不过这并不妨碍他走上前去掀开被子，揭开那层遮住了克拉克的面纱。

被单下的omega什么也没穿，不，应该说是看上去什么都穿了，但是实际上什么也没穿。红色的孕夫上衣浅浅的拢住克拉克的上胸，两点凸起顶在胸衣上，蓝色的丁/字裤就宽松的搭在身下人的身上，上面印着一个超人的S标志，已经湿/漉漉的一片。克拉克侧着身子半对着他，身上附着一层汗液，额发粘在脑袋上，这真是太色/情了！布鲁斯舔了舔自己的嘴唇，俯身压上去，他虽然搞不懂克拉克为什么变得如此的热情，还穿上了自己买了‘超人情趣套装’，但这并不妨碍他享受自己身下的人。“克拉克。”他低下头，亲吻在克拉克的后颈，看着那个每次都会害羞的避开自己亲吻的大都会之子僵硬的接受。

“享用我，布鲁斯。”克拉克拉过布鲁斯的手，让他的冰凉的手指滑倒自己的后/穴，那里有一个带着黑色小尾巴，冰凉的手指滑过火热的内/壁，挤出了内里湿滑的液体，克拉克羞耻地把自己的头埋在了枕头里。“别去见超人了，好吗？至少，给我一个孩子。”克拉克热情的跨坐到布鲁斯的腿上，支起身体，努力吞入身下的火热的器官。

“一切都给你。”被克拉克疯狂的热情和不经意吸入的毒藤女的催情气体所驱使的布鲁斯感觉到了一些不对劲，不过最爱的人都在自己的身下，还有什么要担心的呢？他深/入，顶/弄，戳/刺，最终结在了克拉克体内。

“布鲁斯！韦恩！”早晨的亮光洒在被单上，布鲁斯扯起床单，试图遮住这些刺眼的亮光，“克拉克。”他看着站在自己眼前那个愤恨的小记者，无奈地说道。

“你为什么不告诉我！”克拉克在质问。

“告诉你什么，和我家族联姻的肯特家族的omega小宝贝？可是你求着让我结住你的。”布鲁斯斜靠在床上，看着怒气冲冲的克拉克，他还可以回忆起昨天那个被信息素支配被自己边顶/弄边哭泣求自己不要离开自己，至少要给他留下一个傍身的孩子的omega。“你看了多少的爱情小说宝贝？”布鲁斯深吸了几口空气，嗅闻着其中的玫瑰味。

这是一个秘密。

“我昨天很难过，我也不知道怎么回事。但，天呐！我今天凌晨四点才睡下，现在7点我要去上班了，你太过分了韦恩。”

“性/能力太好不是我的错，克拉克。怀孕的人都是这么健忘吗？你是我见过的第一个忘掉自己是超人的omega，不过也不会有其他了。”

“什么？”克拉克叫道，随即面色绯红，昨天晚上他吃‘超人‘但醋生气的让布鲁斯保证立字据请求得到一个结的画面似乎还在眼前。

“你的味道变了。”布鲁斯支起身子，亲了亲克拉克，帮他把衬衫领子理了理，“这里有一个吻痕，带一条丝巾会很合适。”

他们重新亲在了一起。

10点30，阿尔弗雷德微笑的站在冷掉的早餐前微笑，并且重新把它们放进微波炉里加热，看着温暖的光圈转动。下一代的韦恩也许还会继承一个空酒窖，不过至少有了一个下一代也算是一种进步。


End file.
